super_baxter_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Baxter v Artix: Clash of Worlds
''Baxter v Artix: Clash of Worlds ''is a future crossover installment of the Devirt Cinematic Universe featuring Fireball Studios's Baxter and TCT Studios's Artix The Hedgehog, distributed by TCT Studios. It is the very first film to do a similar Mario and Sonic crossover setting and is the second film installment of the Baxter film triology and the second film installment for the Artix film triology. Baxter v Artix: Clash of Worlds is the second live-action film to feature Baxter and the first live-action film to feature Artix, as well as the first theatrical film to feature live-action portrayals of Starfire Ultima, Waxter, Scott and Nicolas. In the film, main villain Jerk Ed ,obsessed with defeating Artix, manipulates Baxter into preemptively battling him. The film was announced on March 28th, 2016 and it is to be said that it will be Artix's fire live-action role instead of being a Animated Film as stated by TCT Studios. The film will also draws influence to the beginning of it's first age of crossover after Clash of World - Volume One: Merged Worlds by TCT Studios. Trailer Plot Eighteen months after the destructive battle with Jerk Ed in Desopolis, Artix has become a controversial figure. The Greenist hedgehog alive Artix Figg, has moved in with Chera Lily. Red Knight Baxter, who has operated in Siderville, sees Artix as a potential threat to humanity. After learning of Baxter's activities, Artix also views him as a threat, and seeks to stop him via the way he uses fire. Baxter learns that king of the kurtles Mahroe has been contacting Jerkface's mogul Jerk Ed. Meanwhile, Jerk tries to convince Abyss Port to allow him to import clone dna retrieved from the Pacific Ocean, claiming to use it as a "deterrent" against Desopolisians. He also makes side dealings with Abyss's subordinate and demands access to create a "Clone" of Artix. In the next meeting with Jerk, Abyss denies his request. Baxter attends Jerk's party at JerkFace, where he meets mysterious antiques dealer StarFire Ultima, and retrieves data from the company's mainframe. The data drive, however, is stolen by StarFire, who later returns it to Baxter, due to her inability to decrypt the data. While decrypting the drive at his own house, Baxter receives a vision of a post-apocalyptic world, where he leads a group of rebels against Artix. He is snapped out of the vision by a mysterious time traveler, who warns him of Chera Lily's crucial role in the distant future, and urges him to find "the others". Baxter later realizes that Jerk is not only experimenting with clone DNA, but also investigating metahumans. One of them is StarFire herself, who is an immortal warrior from planet metrix. Baxter admits to Gunther that he plans to steal the Clone DNA to weaponize it, should it become necessary to fight Artix. Baxter pursues the convoy carrying the dna from the White Portuguese ship to JerkFace, but Artix intercedes and orders him to cease his activities. Jerk orchestrates a bombing at a congressional hearing, where Abyss is questioning Artix on the validity of his actions. The bomb kills dozens of people, including Abyss. Frustrated with failing to save people, Artix goes into self-imposed exile. Baxter breaks into JerkFace and steals the clone dna, in preparation to battle Artix by building a powerful exoskeleton and creating a dna-powered riot gun and a blood-tipped spear. Meanwhile, Jerk enters the Jerk ship and learns of its functions, as well as recorded metrixian worlds. Jerk kidnaps and holds hostage Athlecia Figg, Artix's mother. He reveals that he has been sending messages to Baxter and Artix to heighten their animosity towards each other. Jerk forces Artix to fight and kill Baxter, in exchange for Athlecia's life. Artix tries to reason with Baxter, but Baxter initiates the fight and eventually gains the upper hand. Before Baxter can kill Artix with the spear, Artix urges Baxter to "save Athlecia". Chera arrives and explains the situation. Upon learning of Jerk's plan, Baxter leaves to rescue Athlecia, while Artix confronts Jerk on the scout ship. Jerk unleashes a monstrous cyborg creature made from Part of Artix's Blood and Jerk's DNA. Artix, Baxter and StarFire join forces to fight the creature, but are outmatched by its ability to absorb energy. Realizing that it is vulnerable to clone dna, Artix retrieves the blood spear and impales the creature and then Baxter and Starfire create a huge flaming blast at the same time to destroy the cyborg influenced artix. Jerk is arrested and imprisoned. Facing Baxter in prison, he gloats that Artix's Heroism has made the world vulnerable to powerful alien threats. A celebration is held for Artix in Desopolis. Artix is also declared a hero and Baxter, Chera, Athlecia, StarFire and suprisenly Princess Denise attend a private party for him in Desopolis. Athlecia passes an envelope to Lily, which contains an engagement ring from Artix. After the party, Baxter reveals to StarFire that he plans to form a team so that he doesn't have a rough time doing things by himself, starting from the ones from Jerk's files, to protect the world in Artix's assistance. After they leave, Artix safely follows saving the lost Sacred Shards all together. This would lead up into a Sequel which is for now called Clash of Worlds. Cast *as Baxter: a S-Rank Sider who protects the city of Siderville from the invasion of the Kurtle Army. *as Artix Figg: a Green Hedgehog who protects the city of Desopolis from the invasion of Jerk Ed. *as Chera Lily: a close friend of Artix Figg and StarFire Ultima and a target of perverted obsession by Jerk. *as Jerk Ed: The main antagonist of the Artix&StarFire Franchise. He's very obsessed of Killing Artix and tricks Baxter into trying to kill Artix in the film. *as Chas Figg: Artix's Mother. *as E.G. Figg Artix's Brother. *as Gunther: Baxter's Younger, Taller, and Shyer Brother that sometimes comes along with Baxter on his Journey to protect humanity from the Kurtles. *as Romo Figg: Artix's Father. *as StarFire Ultima: The Princess of Metrix, and the adoptive daughter of Primus Ultima and Samus Ultima. *as Abyss Port Rival of StarFire. *as Chester: Baxter's Loyal and Trustworthy Pet Dog and Protector. *as Artix Robo: A Terminator Clone created by Jerk to destroy Artix. *as Princess Denise: The Princess of Siderville. Name and Name portray Fliarz and Benson, Baxter's parents, and Name Portrays Artix Robo, .the robot created by Jerk with the help of Artix's Blood, through motion-capture technology. Name portrays the President of the United States. Reprising their roles from Artix are Name as Baxter Monroe. Name as Grim Scy, Name as Kiito Zuga, Name as Skarlet Crim and Name returns as Neko Gato. Name, Name, and Name appear as Waxter, Scott, and Nicolas respectively in brief appearances, which will lead to their inclusion in the Clash of Worlds film. Name appears as a role as Waxter's father. Name makes a cameo appearance as Wagunther. Name was cast as Princess Laylah but her scenes were cut from the theatrical release. They will appear in the Ultimate Edition home media release. Name has a "Daily Show" cameo in the extended cut. To further establish the interconnection between the films of the shared universe, Name appears on StarFire's photo as Janny Craft, as well as Name and Name in undisclosed roles, which they will reprise in the upcoming StarFire Film. Production 'Development' 'Casting' 'Design' 'Filming' 'Music' Release 'Marketing' 'Home media' Reception Box Office North America Outside North America Trivia *This Film is almost as identical to Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice. Category:English-Films Category:English-language-films Category:Superhero Films Category:Super Baxter Films Category:Artix Films Category:American Films Category:Fireball Studios Films Category:TCT Studios Films Category:Live-Action Films Category:Crossover Films